¿Rivales?
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: La primera vez que la había visto pensó que era una niña demasiado llorica, menuda y depresiva • La segunda vez que la había visto fue años después... su mirada ya no era la de una niña débil y llorona, ahora parecía ser más fría y seria • Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro GJM


**Realmente me costo terminar este OS y es que mi musa empezó muy linda y servicial y luego me abandono la muy perra ;w; el final no es como lo había pensado (al menos no exactamente) pero como no creo tener más tiempo para mejorarlo tendré que dejarlo así.**

 **Espero y les guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

 _._

 **Aclaraciones y/o advertencias**

• UA (Universo Alterno)

• OoC

.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima_

 _Este Oneshot participa en el **Reto:** **Primer encuentro/Impresión** del **Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.**_

.

* * *

.

 ** _¿Rivales?_**

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que la había visto pensó que era una niña demasiado llorica, menuda y depresiva, no solo era porque fuera una niña — que a esa edad no le gustaban ni un poco — sino porque parecía en extremo débil. Recordaba que ella le había pedido disculpas al menos una docena de veces luego de que chocaran por accidente, aun cuando había sido culpa suya, y cuando le había pedido que parara casi se había echado a llorar.

Cuando la vio en las eliminatorias del torneo de natación que hacían en la ciudad cada año, se pregunto si estaba consciente de que lo más seguro es que terminará en último lugar, ella no tenía la fuerza como para competir contra los demás — porque si era uno de los pocos torneos mixtos que existían —, a pesar de creer conocer el resultado de la competencia se quedo a mirar, grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo es que la pequeña niña de cabellos color azul, salía victoriosa y en primera posición.

De hecho le había sacado buena ventaja a los demás competidores, él también estaba participando y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería capaz de ganarle, en los últimos dos años había resultado como ganador de aquel torneo pero la velocidad de esa niña era algo a considerar.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando así alejar esos pensamientos, no iba a ser derrotista, iba a ganar como todos los años y punto.

Llegar hasta la final había sido pan comido, se alegro de ver cómo es que la oji-azul había terminado entre los finalistas justo como él. No es como si tuviera algún sentimiento por ella pero siempre se había medido contra los más fuertes, sin importar en que fuera.

Cuando la señal se escucho se lanzo al agua y comenzó a bracear lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo, nadar no era su pasión pero si le resultaba algo interesante y entretenido, por ello seguía participando cada año. Al tocar la pared de la piscina luego de la primera vuelta se vio tentado a mirar donde iba la insulsa niña pero se obligó a dejarlo para el final. La respiración se le volvió agitada y hasta jadeante justo al final, pero cuando toco por última vez el filo de la piscina todo el esfuerzo le dio satisfacción.

Salió de la piscina y tomó su toalla para secarse, mientras tanto observaba la pantalla del recinto para conocer los resultados, como era costumbre estos tardarían, así que se dispuso a buscar a la niña que había captado su curiosidad; ella estaba en su propio lugar, su cabello ya estaba suelto y lo estaba secando con una segunda toalla, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo pero respiraba casi con normalidad.

Regreso su mirada a la pantalla y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su nombre estaba asignado al segundo lugar. Arriba del suyo, salía el nombre de "Juvia Loxar", el cual era el nombre de la frágil niña que había subestimado.

Volvió a mirarla, tenía una sonrisa tímida y pareció respirar de alivio. Fue en ese momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, ella parecía sorprendida y él molesto, por ello la pequeña eludió su mirada.

Se acerco a ella y pareció temblar, sus ojos demostraban algo de miedo, nerviosismo o algo parecido, la verdad es que no lo sabía.

— Ganaste.

Ella saltó del susto, quizá no esperaba esas palabras de su parte.

— Juvia lo siente.

Chasqueó la lengua, ¿es que no sabía que disculparse por ganar era estúpido? Miró hacía un lado y ella bajo la mirada.

— No te disculpes — le dijo sin moverse — ganaste limpiamente, además no necesito que me tengas lastima.

De hecho la odiaría si ella se la tenía.

— Juvia no...

— Pero eso no significa que me quede sin hacer nada — le advirtió mientras la veía fijamente — no me agrada perder y menos con una niña — tenía diez años, era casi como el fin del mundo — así que el próximo año... — le sonrió confiado — te ganaré.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo, no supo si ella había dicho algo más pero no le tomo importancia, ya le había dicho lo que quería.

* * *

.

La segunda vez que la había visto fue años después, cinco según recordaba. Había dejado las competencias de natación y de cualquier otra cosa luego de tres meses de que hubiera perdido aquel torneo. Y es que Ur, su madre adoptiva había muerto y entonces había terminado en un orfanato, solo y triste.

Superar aquello le había costado bastante y si no hubiera sido por sus amigos de Fairy Tail — así es como se llamaba aquel orfanato — no creí que lo hubiera logrado. Luego de mucha insistencia por parte de su "abuelo" — el director del orfanato — había vuelto a participar en todo lo que había hecho cuando Ur vivía.

Fue en esa vez que coincidió nuevamente con la peli-azul, ahora tenían quince años y el paso del tiempo era notorio. Ya ninguno era un infante, ella tenía ya el cuerpo de una adolescente y se notaba más por el traje de baño, el cual dejaba ver sus estilizadas piernas. Por otro lado, él ya tenía más altura y un cuerpo trabajado, su voz también había cambiado y sus opiniones sobre el sexo femenino también.

A pesar de que él la había visto ya, la chica no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, su mirada ya no era la de una niña débil y llorona, ahora parecía ser más fría y seria; se preguntó porque había cambiado tanto.

Luego de tantos años fuera de las competencias de natación se sorprendió al haber llegado a las finales en su primer años de regreso. Mientras se preparaba para la final, se dio cuenta de que Juvia lo miraba fijamente, tenía el ceño fruncido y realmente daba un aspecto intimidante.

Ella camino hasta él, espero que ella dijera algo pero se quedo callada frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue entonces que la oji-azul se decidió a hablar.

— Juvia se pregunta si eres Gray Fullbuster — su voz también había cambiado, ahora hacia juego con su semblante.

— Si, lo soy.

No sabía a qué venía todo pero no tenía porque negarlo.

— Cuando Juvia se entero que Gray-sama volvía no lo creyó — ignorando su sorpresa por cómo es que lo había llamado, siguió hablando. — Juvia estuvo esperando a que Gray-sama apareciera durante todos estos años pero Gray-sama nunca lo hizo.

Su ceño se frunció más y sintió el enojo en sus palabras. No lograba entender porque es que se encontraba tan molesta.

— Igual no importa, Juvia lo siente pero no piensa perder ante un cobarde como tu — sin más se alejó con un paso seguro.

Fue ahí cuando realmente se cabreó, esa niña mimada no sabía nada de él, no tenía ningún derecho de llamarlo cobarde. Frunció el ceño y se dijo a si mismo que iba a ganar como diera lugar. Se preparo a conciencia para la competición.

Cuando estuvo en el agua no pudo quitarse el enojo de la cabeza, nado como si no hubiera mañana, la primera vuelta le pareció demasiado corta y la segunda aún más, solo se detuvo cuando termino las tres.

Salió del agua con la respiración agitada pero estaba tranquilo, había dado todo de sí, sabía que no iba a perder, no ante esa chica. Miró la pantalla y en efecto su nombre apareció en la primera posición, sonrió satisfecho y volteó hacia la chica de cabellera azul, estaba sorprendida por su segundo puesto, en ningún momento le devolvió la mirada, simplemente tomo sus cosas y desapreció en el camino a los vestidores.

Ese día no volvió a verla, ya que no se había presentado en la premiación, según se había dicho había tenido que retirarse debido a un problema con su brazo derecho, aunque por alguna razón eso lo me convenció.

* * *

.

La tercera vez que la vio fue en Fairy Tail, un año después. Ella había llegado junto a otro chico llamado Gajeel Refox, según Makarov, ambos habían sido llevados ahí luego de que el Redfox fuera detenido. Al parecer los dos habían estado viviendo solos, aun eran menores de edad y es por ello que habían ido a parar al orfanato.

Juvia volvió a parecer la niña que conoció la primera vez y lo cierto es que para él, ella era un misterio. No solo porque cambiaba de personalidad como seguro cambiaba de calcetines sino que lo evitaba por todos los medios posibles. No le regresaba los buenos días si quiera y eso le molestaba.

Erza lo había interrogado durante días por la actitud de la Loxar, pero por más que él le intentaba dejar en claro que no tenía idea de porque es que se comportaba de esa manera no pareció que la pelirroja lo escuchara.

Tuvieron que pasar diez días para que tuviera una respuesta a su intriga. Aquel día el "abuelo" les había organizado un día de piscina en el balneario privado que había en la ciudad, según el viejo, el dueño y él eran amigos por lo que no le había costado nada.

Una vez estuvieron todos en la piscina fue que Gray vio la oportunidad de hablar con la oji-azul, ya que esta estaba sentada en silla playera, aunque llevaba traje de baño no parecía dispuesta a tocar el agua.

Camino hasta ella intentando disimular su interés, sin embargo los orbes azulinos se fijaron en él a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. La fémina se removió incomoda y aparto la mirada, justo como hacía siempre que se le acercaba.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? — Preguntó directamente, no tenía el humor para algo más.

La Loxar tardó bastante en contestar, de hecho hasta había pensando que no lo haría jamás.

— Juvia lo siente.

Aquello le había sonado igual que la disculpa que le había dado cuando le había ganado. Intentó pensar en una manera de hacerla hablar porque realmente creía que no iba a conseguir nada de ella.

— Juvia lo siente — repitió, ahora mirándolo fijamente — Juvia siente haber llamado a Gray-sama cobarde — abrazó sus piernas y su rostro tomó una expresión de tristeza — Juvia también siente no haber sido una buena rival para Gray-sama.

— ¿Rival?

No entendí nada de lo que estaba diciendo, en algún momento de su infancia si la había llegado a considerar su rival pero jamás espero nada de ella, de hecho había olvidado aquello al paso de los años.

— Natsu-san le dijo a Juvia que ella era la única que podría rivalizar con Gray-sama — su voz era tenue y muy suave, como si no quisiera que la escuchara — entonces Juvia se hizo la promesa de ser una digna rival para Gray-sama... — estaba impresionado, ya que Natsu mencionaba a menudo a la chica — pero Juvia perdió y no pudo volver a competir.

— ¿Por qué? — era demasiado ilógico para él que perder fuera razón para dejar algo que a Juvia parecía gustarle.

— Juvia dependía de Jose Porla, él era quien firmaba los permisos de Juvia para poder competir pero cuando Juvia perdió ante Gray-sama, Jose se molesto mucho con Juvia y no volvió a ayudarle.

Aquello si era una razón mucho más lógica.

— ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada? — preguntó aun intrigado porque aquella historia no resolvía todas sus dudas — ya sabes cuándo nos volvimos a ver en el torneo.

El rostro de la peli-azul se tornó rojizo, comenzó a morder su labio inferior, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desmayarse.

— Juvia... — la vio tragar duro, como si hablar le fuera algo difícil — Juvia estaba molesta porque Gray-sama no había regresado, Juvia lo espero durante los años que estuvo ausente, esperaba que Gray-sama volviera porque solo así, Juvia se divertía.

— ¿No te gusta nadar? — interrogó con toda la sorpresa del mundo.

Juvia negó con la cabeza y luego habló — a Juvia le gusta el agua pero no le gusta nadar, Juvia solo participaba en los torneos para ganar dinero y poder seguir viviendo con Gajeel-kun.

— Siempre creí que te gustaba — confesó — es decir, eres muy buena y por eso parecía lógico.

La Loxar esbozó una sonrisa que no supo interpretar del todo, parecía como si estuviera siendo irónica pero al mismo tiempo continuara triste.

— La única vez que Juvia se divirtió nadando fue cuando compitió contra Gray-sama — estiró las piernas sobre la silla de playa pero pareció arrepentirse y terminó sentándose. — Gray-sama fue el primero en tomar en serio a Juvia, antes todos acusaban a Juvia de hacer trampa porque ella no lucía como alguien que fuera buena nadadora.

— La apariencia no tiene nada que ver — masculló, era ridículo estar molesto con gente que ni siquiera había visto pero nunca le había gustado que las personas juzgaran solo por apariencias — si ganaste es porque eres lo bastante buena para hacerlo.

Los ojos de la fémina parecieron abrirse de la sorpresa y sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de un rojo vivido. Se sintió nervioso por su expresión, no quería que pensara algo que no era pero no sabía si quiera que es lo que pensaba.

— Gracias Gray-sama. — Ella sonrió y pudo notar que se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas.

— Por nada — soltó lo más normal que había podido — ¿entonces que te gusta hacer?

— A Juvia le gusta pintar — dijo tímidamente — aunque no es muy buena.

— Seguro que lo eres — dijo sin pensar y ante sus palabras busco la forma de arreglar el contexto — es decir, si eres tan buena nadando y no te gusta hacerlo, me imagino que eres excelente pintando, ya que si te gusta hacerlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que aunque parecía pesado no lo era en realidad.

— Gray-sama... — el llamado de la fémina cortó el silencio por lo que le prestó atención — Juvia quería saber... si Juvia y Gray-sama pueden... — cada pausa era un suplicio para él — seguir siendo rivales, Juvia sabe que no tiene sentido ya que ella no nada más pero...

— No podemos — la interrumpió y su semblante se apago de inmediato — tu misma lo has dicho, tu ya no vas a nadar así que no tiene sentido que sigamos siendo rivales, además nunca te consideré de esa forma.

Bueno lo había hecho una sola vez pero no contaba para nada.

— Seremos amigos de ahora en adelante — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los balbuceos que salieron de la Loxar le hicieron mantener la sonrisa, no necesitaba saber mucho sobre ella para saber que no había tenido muchos amigos en su vida y bueno, si él podía hacer algo al respecto lo haría.

— ¿Eso está bien para Gray-sama? — preguntó y él asintió seguro — ¡A Juvia le encantaría!

— Entonces ya esta — se levantó y le tendió la mano — ahora vamos a la piscina con los demás, no sabemos cuándo volverá a sacarnos el abuelo y más vale aprovechar.

Ella asintió y tomó su mano, así fueron juntos a reunirse con los demás niños de Fairy Tail.

 _._

* * *

 _.0._

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **Como dije no es el final que me había imaginado pero tampoco esta muy alejado, puede que me faltara desarrollo pero la verdad es que "torneo" no me inspiraba mucho XDD igual espero que no haya quedado muy mal.**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
